Outta Here
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: This a request by futureWWEdiva2011! Sara reflects on a relationship she once had, was it always doomed? CM Punk/Sara(OC)


**A/N: Yes people I am back with a new OC fiction, it is a one-shot song fiction!**

**This a request by _futureWWEdiva2011!_ Involving CM Punk/Sara(OC) **

**Sorry for the slow update time, my internet decided not to be my friend! :) lol. **

**Hope you enjoy it! :) x x x**

* * *

**Outta Here...**

When I looked back at it all now, I was (and I still am) not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but with him, I gave him my affection right from the start... I never wore my heart of my sleeve until I met him, I became a different person I think, but I became better person more confident, out going, even accepted- but he just got worse, we played the game of love and unfortunately I was not a winner, but maybe he was.

Sigh... I wish it was simple that you had a tap and all these feelings could be turned off, it made it so much worse that I thought I knew him..

At the time when I met him, I'd had enough of it all; the one-night stands, the inadequate lovers, the time wasters, I thought _he_ was different, could have been (dare I say it), _the one..._ but once again I had been proved wrong as always.

Phillip Brooks, also known to the world (or the WWE Universe as he perceives the world to be) as CM Punk, he was the same as every other lying, cheating, man I knew out there. Looking back at our relationship, it was probably doomed from the start, me and him, we apparently were one in the same, except we weren't I cared and he never did.

**Get me outta here 'Cuz my eyes are burning From these silly tears That you brought when you show me you don't really care And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place Right now**

* * *

There was constant reminders of him, of us all around as all I stood Looking at the pictures I have scattered around my apartment, especially in my bedroom, it's not hard to see why I fell in love with him; he was attractive, healthy, muscular with a mischievous grin that you couldn't help but fall for, the worse thing was, he played too many games,but he got caught out, but in the end he became somebody I used to know, not the man I wanted to know or the one I'd fallen in love with.

**It's so amazing how you have so many faces** **And you are not that person I thought that** **I had fell so deep in love with**

He went from straight edge to the truth telling jackass the world can finally see him, the true him, the real him, the one deep down he had tried to deny but it came out anyway...

You're obsession with 'change' got the better of you.

Sometimes I wondered how many faces you had? It was almost like playing a game of Guess Who when I was around you.

You're desire to be the best in the world.. took over your life.

* * *

**You changed up your make-up your DNA** **I can't recognize you're a stranger to me** **I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart**

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place** **Right now**

**My body's trembling it's so damn hard** **To pick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing** **Wish you could feel the pain baby I will embrace it** **Yeah**

I rip the picture off the wall, he was nothing to me now, once he was, but now he isn't, it was made easier for me, especially after he had the nerve to turn up to a mutual friends party with another woman- this slim, ultra plastic woman, basically a barbie, the type of woman he told me he'd never go for...

**You changed up your make-up your DNA** **I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me** **I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart**

_"Sara, you're real, you're honest, you're true, why would any guy want a plastic bimbo when they could have a real woman like you?" I noticed a slight second of sincerity in his eyes as he said it, but then that moment had passed when I saw some of his female friends arrive, and one was appropriately named Barbie, and she was exactly what the box said- plastic..._

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

* * *

How did it get to this?

Me becoming the girl who pined over yet another waste of space?

Worse of all I actually wanted him to be the 'one' the guy who would put me first for a change and I would not be a consolation prize, I would be the one they wanted to love and not because they couldn't be with the one they love and I started to pin all my hopes on him, and why was that?

**I thought that we were forever** **I guess I misunderstood** **My fault for thinking you loved me** **Or in thinking you ever could** **Get me out of here right now** **Get me out of here right now**

_The lights around me dazed my eyes as they faded to red a colour that expressed many emotions; the love I felt for him, the Anger I felt towards him, The pain he had caused me, and as the bass of the current song started hammering in, it was almost like the crowds parted ever so slightly as I went to get a drink and there I paused cold glass in my hand, there he was.. with her..._

_I didn't even know her but I hated her, he changed yet he could move on but I couldn't..._

_She smiled at me, and I actually felt physically sick, he clearly hadn't told her who I was, but then he saw me, and he looked right through me as I wasn't even there.. _

_Worse of all it was like I didn't exist!_

_And all I could think was Get me outta here!_

_But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction... As I got myself another drink all I could think was, get her the hell outta here, and even him too.. Just get the hell out of my life!_

* * *

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

**Get me outta here** **'Cuz my eyes are burning** **From these silly tears** **That you brought when you show me you don't really care** **(you don't really care)** **And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place**

It started with you wanting to be the 'face' of the company and you lost that role to John Cena he would always be number one champion or not.

But what did that mean?

You played number two to him.. and critically is was true.

CM PUNK SUCKED!

* * *

**1,2,3,4** **Right now, right now, right now** **Some get me outta this place** **Right now, right now, right now** **Some get me outta this place** **Get me outta here**

I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you, I give my affection, right from the start...

I'd had enough of the one-night stands, the inadequate lovers, the time wasters, I thought he was different, but once again I had been proved wrong.

CM Punk aka Phillip Brooks, was the same as every other lying, cheating, man out there. Looking back at our relationship, it was probably doomed from the start, me and him, we apparently were one in the same, except we weren't I cared and he never did.

Now it's time to get him out of my life, as I throw all the pictures of us, the gifts he gave me and the things he left behind out in the trash, exactly where our love belongs...

Outta here...

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


End file.
